¿Quién eres tú?
by Million Dreams
Summary: Sakura es una chica a la que no le agradan las personas de la clase social alta, odia todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Su vida cambia cuando su madre se casa con uno de los empresarios más grandes de Japón, todo se vuelve un interminable problema cuando termina en uno de los colegios más costosos. Y una serie de problemas le siguen cuando conoce al "estirado" de Li.
1. Entender la palabra no

**¿Quién eres tú?**

 **Introducción: Entender un no**

¿Era tan difícil entender un "no"? Por supuesto que para el 85% de las personas no, el otro 15% podrían compararse con mi madre. Me di cuenta que un pequeño cambio, podría ser en verdad un gran cambio disfrazado de uno pequeño, un nuevo matrimonio, un nuevo hogar, son parte de una pequeña llama que puede causar un incendio

-No voy a ir y esa es mi última palabra.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y tire a la basura la carta que me entregaron hoy en la mañana, no abandonaría a mis amigos por nada del mundo, no quería cambiar. Suficiente tenía con que mi madre se casará con un señor que sobra de dinero, no me gustaban las personas como ellos, que piensan que pueden tenerlo todo solo por tener dinero, personas que no se esfuerzan lo mínimo porque nunca aprendieron a desear algo ni a conseguirlo por sí mismos, mi madre me había enseñado que si quería algo yo misma tendría que conseguirlo con mi propio esfuerzo, hoy ella misma se contradecía.

* * *

 _Flashback._

Hoy por la mañana me encontraba en la clase de química, nada fuera de lo normal por supuesto, minutos después me llamaron de la dirección, al principio creí que le había pasado algo a mi madre y no había fallado en mi suposición, mi madre estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-¿Ha pasado algo directora Oka?

-Tome asiento por favor señorita Kinomoto.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta-dije en tono de reproche a la directora y si las miradas pudieran decir algo la suya estaría diciendo "guarde silencio y siéntese".

-Ayer por la tarde recibimos un e-mail por parte del colegio South K. Derns , no me corresponde a mí decírselo, pero prefiero que lo lea usted.

Me entregó un sobre con el e-mail impreso, al abrir el sobre empecé a leer la primera línea y esa simple línea basto para que dejara de leerla, volví a guardarla en el sobre un poco roto y me levante del asiento frente al escritorio de la directora.

-Si es todo lo que tiene que decirme, me retiro.

-Piénsalo bien Sakura, es una gran oportunidad.

-Gracias, pero esta decisión la tomare yo, permiso.

Salí de aquella oficina un poco groseramente y volví a mis clases, ignorando aquella carta detestable, las preguntas de mis amigos no hicieron falta, pero trate de evitarlos con una simple excusa, lo cual no bastó, pues Kaito (mi mejor amigo) se dio cuenta de que algo me tenía molesta. Terminaron las clases y volví a esa detestable mansión en la que vivía, obviamente mi comentario al llegar por primera vez aquí no fue tomado en cuenta "No hacían falta más de 3 habitaciones, un gran comedor y etc. de cuartos para 3 personas". Al llegar me recibió un gran pasillo silencioso y unas grandes escaleras interminables y el silencio fue lo que me acompaño por más de 5 horas, hasta que llego mi madre.

-Adelante-respondí ante el toque de mi mamá en la puerta.

-¿Cómo fue tu día? ¿Novedades?

-Ninguna, todo sigue normal-Definitivamente no iba a abrir la boca sobre lo de la carta, mi madre sería la primera en influir sobre mi decisión sin tomar en cuenta la mía.- ¿Y a ti? Hablo sobre los empresarios.

-Bien, Satoshi les dijo que era muy buena con los números y me dieron el empleo-Suspire irónicamente al ver su sonrisa-Hija, sé que no te acostumbras a esto y tampoco a Satoshi, pero al menos dale una oportunidad.

-Mamá, yo respeto tu matrimonio, incluso respete que nos cambiáramos de casa, no me pidas más de lo que ya hago, es tu relación, no la mía y mientras tú seas feliz no tengo inconveniente sobre toda esta locura.-me levante de la cama y fui hacia el escritorio a sacar los cuadernos de mi mochila para tratar de que mi madre dejara de insistir al verme realizar el trabajo de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué es eso?-al voltear la mirada pude ver que mi madre tomo la carta que se había caído de mi mochila y me arrepentí de no haberla quemado cuando llegue.- ¿Una beca para el colegio South K. Derns ? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Es una buena oportunidad para tus estudios, no me extraña que no te hayan elegido por tus buenas calificaciones.

-No empieces mamá, yo ya tengo mi decisión y no la voy a cambiar, no aceptare esa ridícula propuesta, ya tengo una escuela, ya tengo maestros y ya tengo amigos ¿Para qué cambiarlos por algo exactamente igual?-volví a concentrarme en el trabajo dando por terminada la conversación, pero mi mamá seguía insistiendo.

-Pero en el South K. Derns tienes una mayor oportunidad de…

-No mamá, no sigas.

-Piénsalo, insistí mucho para que aceptaran mi propuesta y cuando lo…

-¿Aceptar tu propuesta? ¿Acaso el colegio no mando ese e-mail? ¿Tú fuiste quien le envió el e-mail a la directora? ¡Contéstame mamá!

-Yo…me refería a…mi sugerencia, que insisto en que aceptes mi sugerencia, cualquiera se puede equivocar.

-No soy tonta mama, se cuándo me mientes, lo haces cuando te trabas, tampoco es como si por acto de magia decidieran darme una beca, alguien tuvo que haber influido. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes muy bien que no me gusta nada que tenga que ver una suma grande de dinero, puedo estudiar en la preparatoria en la que estoy sin pagar lo que cuesta esa dichosa colegiatura del South Arens o como se llame, además es mi último año.

-Pero no tienes que pagarla toda, fui al colegio para ver si podía conseguir la beca de verdad, sabía que si te ofrecía inscribirte al colegio incluso con mi sueldo no lo aceptarías, así que pensé que si obtenías la beca por ti misma podrías aceptarla.

-Tampoco dejaría que pagaras lo restante de la ayuda de la beca, incluso si trabajo yo misma no alcanzaría a juntar todo en un mes.

-No es necesario que lo pagues, yo podría…

-No voy a ir y esa es mi última palabra- tome la carta de las manos de mi mamá y la arrugue entre mis manos, abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y espere a que mi madre se saliera.

 _Fin del flashback._

* * *

Si yo quisiera ir al dichoso colegio ahorraría él dinero de mi sueldo (una de las pocas que conserve desde que llegue a esta jaula adornada de moños, mi empleo, aunque al principio mi madre y Satoshi no dejaban de decirme que no era necesario que lo tuviera) por el contrario, no lo hago por qué no lo quiero, necesitaba que ellos entendieran y respetaran mis decisiones como yo las de ellos. Claro que nunca lo harían ¿En qué momento mi mamá había cambiado tanto, lo suficiente como para que el dinero lo haga? No lo sabía, o tal vez si y no lo quería ver, ni aceptar.

Una de las mucamas me llamo para decirme que la cena estaba lista, para mí era un tanto incomodo comer en una mesa tan grande en donde solo nos sentábamos 3 personas, a excepción de hoy, no éramos 3 mas bien esta ultima la desconocía y por como vestía podría ser uno de los socios de Satoshi , lo salude sin darle importancia a quien era, después de todo, no era mi invitado, así que pensé que lo mejor sería no decir nada mientras cenábamos, mi madre era la única que faltaba en la mesa, esperamos un momento y llego diferente a cuando estábamos discutiendo, estaba mucho más arreglada, Satoshi como siempre llevaba traje y yo, aún conservaba el uniforme, en cuanto sirvieron la comida ninguno hablo, hasta que él señor desconocido interrumpió aquel silencio.

-¿Y qué tal te va en tus estudios?

-Bien-me limite a hacerle platica, después de todo no tendría por qué hacérsela.

-Perdona por no haberme presentado, soy el rector y director del colegio y la universidad South K. Derns , mi nombre es…-claro, ya salió el interés, tuve que haberlo supuesto, la pregunta sobre mi estudios, mi madre y Satoshi con vestuario presentable ¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua?

-Siento interrumpir su presentación, supongo que usted sabe quién soy y aprovecho para responder su carta, no estoy interesada en su propuesta, se lo agradezco mucho-(mentira)-pero no puedo aceptarla.

-Tu madre me comento sobre ello-lo que me faltaba, ni si quiera puedo ser yo quien avise-es por eso que he venido, eres una buena estudiante y muy inteligente, queremos personas como tú en el colegio, sé que no quieres aceptar la ayuda de tu madre, pero he pensado mucho y me gustaría que aceptaras esta opción, me han dicho que tienes un trabajo-¿Acaso mi mamá le comento de qué color era mi ropa interior? Porque si no es así, está a un solo paso de saber mi vida entera-podrías encargarte de tu colegiatura tu misma y nos bastaría con lo que ganes en el mes ¿Qué dices?

Sabía que si denegaba la opción ninguno dejaría de molestarme, así que pensé en un gran plan que yo nunca en mi sano juicio haría, pero era la única alternativa para hacerles entender lo que significaba la palabra NO.

-De acuerdo, acepto ir al colegio-Una desagradable sensación se hizo presente en mi cuerpo que hizo que temblara cuando pronuncie aquellas palabras de las que estaba segura, no decir jamás.

-Entonces podrías integrarte a las clases la próxima semana, para que te despidas de tus amigos y aproveches tu semana para descansar porque en cuanto llegues una gran pila de trabajo te estará esperando, tampoco lo suficientemente grande para que te encargues de tu empleo-Soltó una risa y yo también, pero la mía era irónica, era necesario comportarme así para hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

Sería la persona más conflictiva del mundo como para que me corrieran del colegio y si eso era necesario para que mi madre entendiera una sencilla palabra de dos letras, lo haría.

 **N/A: Hola, espero que les haya gustado la introducción de esta historia, si mis cálculos no fallan subiré el próximo capitulo la siguiente semana y si lo termino antes lo subiré entre semana (lo más probable es que no suceda XD). Pueden dejarme sus comentarios y los leo en el siguiente cap.**


	2. No es fácil conseguir una sanción

**¿Quién eres tú?**

 **Capitulo 1: No es facil conseguir una sanción.**

La vida está en constante cambio, una característica de los humanos es la adaptación, para algunos es un proceso rápido, para otros uno muy lento. Mi caso es este último, me cuesta separarme de lo conocido cuando estoy en lo desconocido, es decir, no me acostumbro fácilmente, para mí es un tanto complicado dejar todo lo que frecuentaba; lugares, compañeros, escuela, amigos, no es como si fueran muchos pero llegaron a influenciar gran parte en mi vida. Mi hermano decía que la regla básica de en una escuela es hacer amigos el primer día de clases, es importante, todos comienzan a formar sus grupos y es muy difícil que alguien se adapte a uno que ya está formado, raramente es el caso en que se puede dar. Socializar es un punto débil para mí, no puedo hacerlo fácilmente, igual, no pensaba aplicar esa regla en mi nuevo "colegió".

1._La principal razón es, no estoy en mi primer día de clases, literalmente, para mí lo es, para ellos no. Por lo que todos ya tienen sus "grupos definidos"

2._La segunda es, que solo estaré ahí por poco tiempo si todo sale de acuerdo a lo planeado, así que no necesitaré a nadie.

3._La tercera y más importante, no pienso hablar con ninguno de ellos, incluso en mis peores pesadillas pasaría por mi cabeza.

Había llegado aquí hace una hora, me encontraba en la aburrida clase de matemáticas, no es mi fuerte pero la puedo manejar lo más posible, en el momento en el que entre al salón todas las miradas cayeron en mí, las murmuraciones no hicieron falta cuando se mencionó que era becada, habían unos cuantos lugares vacíos en algunas mesas pero preferí sentarme sola en la mesa frente al pizarrón. Desde ese entonces la maestra no deja de explicar un tema que yo había estudiado hace poco, así que no me moleste en ponerle atención, simplemente tenia la mirada hacia el vacío. Debía calcular todos mis movimientos.

¡Por Dios! Esta escuela es tan aburrida, además los uniformes eran sumamente ridiculos, apenas entre a mi próxima clase y el profesor se había ausentado, "sí que tienen un nivel alto de responsabilidad". Aún no recorría todos los lugares de este colegio y estaba a punto de explotar, pero un lugar muy peculiar hizo que esperara sentada hasta que terminara mi hora libre, el jardín justo frente de la biblioteca, me gustaba, tal vez era porque no había mucha gente rondando por aquí y por consiguiente no se escuchaban las conversaciones odiosas de los demás estudiantes; sobre la siguiente fiesta a la que irían, sobre la comida de un restaurante lujoso, sobre la marca de su ropa. Preferí sacar un libro de la biblioteca y sentarme en el jardín, leer no me venía nada mal y seguramente seguiría disfrutando mi lectura de no ser por una chica detestable, de solo oír su voz aguda hacia que me empalagara, pretendí ignorarla pero no funciono, aún seguía ahí.

-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

Mi mirada seguía en las palabras de aquel libro, las leía pero no las podía procesar en mi mente, me irritaba que no entendiera mi indirecta ¿Acaso nadie aquí tiene un cerebro inteligente?

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji-¿Es que esta mujer nunca se callaba? ¿No tenía alguien más a quien molestar?

-No te lo pregunte-le dije de una vez con una sonrisa falsa, lo suficiente como para que lo notara y se marchara de una vez de aquí.

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras-responde la chica a quien le corresponde el nombre de Daidouji, cerré mi libro y alce la vista hacia ella, su físico era impresionante, su cabello brillante, el flequillo ordenado, sus ojos color violeta, su tez blanca y sus aspectos hacían que pareciera una muñeca de porcelana, esencial para alguien con dinero ¿Qué si soy prejuiciosa? Tal vez, pero no siempre funcionan para mal.

-Un poco inteligente para responder, pero no eres de mi agrado. Ninguna persona de aquí lo es, no me molesta ser grosera y voy al grano, tengo inconveniente con tu presencia.

La chica me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa que no supe interpretar, podría estar acompañada de deseos buenos o malos, no tenía que preocuparme por ello, mientras más enemigos mejor para mí, pues no era nada difícil obtenerlos.

-El rector me ofreció ser tu guía, pero veo que eso no es necesario, nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo pero si tienes alguna duda espero poder respondértela- se levantó del asiento del jardín y tomo su mochila con ella- gusto en conocerte Kinomoto.

-Agradezco no decir lo mismo.

Tenía mucha paciencia y cortesía para no molestarse frente a mí, en fin, lo mejor sería irme a los laboratorios de la próxima clase, al fin vendría una de mis materias favoritas, la bendita química y después de esta me puedo marchar a mi casa de una vez por todas, me costaba admitirlo pero la ventaja de este colegio es que podía salir más temprano de lo normal. Al entrar al laboratorio las mesas estaban asignadas para dos personas, detestaba sentarme con alguien pero no tenía otra opción, volví a tomar el asiento de enfrente, pero esta vez lo tome junto a la ventana, todos empezaron a llegar y llenar los asientos y para mi suerte aun nadie se sentaba junto a mí, ni si quiera la detestable de Daidouji. La profesora cerró la puerta justo a la hora exacta de comienzo y parecía que las piezas del tablero jugaban a mi favor, podía disfrutar del asiento solo para mí. Empezó a repartir el material de laboratorio y todos comenzaron a sacar de sus mochilas un libro que al parecer yo no tenía.

-Abran su libros en la página 56 y resuelvan la practica como les explique la clase pasada, tienen media hora para a completarla, anoten las respuestas cuando terminen y pueden retirarse una vez tengan mi sello.

¿De qué clase de práctica hablaba? Yo no había asistido la clase pasada por mi trámite de cambio, no me quedaba otra opción que pedirle el libro de sobra que tenía en sus manos la profesora.

-Disculpe profesora pero yo…

-Si quiere comentar algo acerca de la clase tendrá que pedir la palabra alzando la mano, no estamos en su casa señorita Kinomoto, espero que aprenda a comportarse aquí-las risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el salón, rodee mis ojos y alce la mano para pedir la palabra.

-¿Si señorita Kinomoto?-respondió la profesora.

-Disculpe incomodarla profesora, pero carezco del libro de su preciada clase y lamentablemente estuve ausente la anterior lección de su clase ¿Me haría el favor de suministrarme un libro de apoyo?-la profesora noto mi lenguaje sarcástico de una manera no muy pacífica.

-¿Esta burlándose de mí, señorita?-Responde la profesora con una mirada retadora.

-Jamás.

-Entonces permítame decirle que ese problema es suyo, no mío. Resuélvalo como pueda.

Se marchó con aires de grandeza y no me quedo de otra más que probar por suerte, por el título de la práctica y el color de la sustancia pude darme una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, comencé a mezclar las sustancias, mire con el rabillo del ojo hacia el libro de la mesa junto a mí, por desgracia no podía leer nada, de algún modo tenía que arreglármelas. Se escucharon unos toques detrás de la puerta, absolutamente todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba así que aproveche para copiar alguna de las preguntas del libro de al lado.

-Otra vez tarde joven Li-comenta la profesora.

-Lo siento profesora Watanabe pero…

-Sé sus condiciones, procure llegar más temprano.

Por fin había terminado de copiar todas las preguntas pero una sombra se hizo presente en el asiento junto a mí.

-Disculpa ¿Hay alguien en este lugar?-mi mirada da con un chico castaño con ojos color ámbar, sus aspectos le hacían parecer un chico de revista o incluso de la televisión, al parecer todos aquí eran de bien parecer y eso me irritaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Acaso aquí a nadie le salía acné? Por favor ¡Los granos son inevitables! Aunque era mucho decir cuando solo había observado detenidamente a dos personas, no es como si me importaran todos.

-Si-respondo secamente y vuelvo mi mirada a las mezclas.

-Yo no veo a nadie por aquí-vuelve a decir aquel chico.

-Entonces no preguntes si vas a hacer lo que quieras.

Tomó el asiento junto a mí y dejo su mochila junto a la silla, saco de ella el libro que a mí me faltaba y comenzó a ponerse la bata de laboratorio junto con los lentes de protección.

-Los materiales no son tóxicos, ridículo.

-Eres la primera persona que me habla así, es decir, que me tutea y me trata de una manera grosera cuando no le he dado motivos. Además, si usas mal la sustancia puede causar una ligera irritación en la piel.

Evito responderle y sigo mezclando las sustancias, después de todo lo que quiero es marcharme lo más rápido posible, por suerte sabia algunas de las respuestas del libro, la mezcla tardaba un momento en establecerse y aproveche para adelantar mi trabajo, una vez integrada era el instante en el que se agregaba una última sustancia y justo cuando estaba por echarle el chico sentado junto a mí me detuvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Esa no debes agregarla, es la otra.

-No necesito tu ayuda, se lo que hago y es la que estoy usando.

-¡Vas a ocasionar un gas irritable! Tienes que usar la otra

-Voy a usar la que yo quiera, deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Y sin decir más, al fin pude agregar la sustancia, pero un sonido de alarma presionado por el entrometido chico se hizo presente y todos tuvimos que evacuar el aula, una vez fuera esperaron a que la alarma tuviera motivos, todo esto era innecesario, estaba en total perfección lo que había hecho, o al menos eso creía hasta que fui a parar a la sala del coordinador de la clase, junto a él estaba de pie nada más que aquel entrometido del que estaba segura, hablo para que yo terminara en problemas.

-Señorita Kinomoto, me han informado que usted es la causante de que la alarma se activará. ¿Tiene algo que decir al respecto?

-No hice nada que pusiera en riesgo la vida de mis compañeros coordinador-él mismo noto mi voz molesta y hasta un poco sarcástica.

-Lamento interrumpir su conversación coordinador, pero una de mis compañeras del salón me ha dicho que la señorita Kinomoto no tenía idea de que hacer, ya que la practica tenía que ver con la clase pasada y las instrucciones se encontraban en un libro del que ella no tenía a su alcancé-de lo que no tenía ni idea es si él entrometido chico hablaba a mi favor o en mi contra por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Tiene pruebas de ello?-argumento el coordinador.

-No.

-Entonces no hable a su favor.

-¡Pero hay testigos!

El coordinador guardo silencio por un momento comenzando a meditar la situación, al parecer admitía que el chico tenía un punto a su favor.

-¡Si se tratara de otras sustancias seguramente estuviéramos en el lecho de muerte!-comento una chica de ojos rojizos que ingresaba a la sala.

-Meiling, por favor, espera afuera y deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas-y volvía a hablar el mismo chico, lo mismo le decía a él, ojalá y se dejara de meter en asuntos que no son suyos y se marchara de una vez.

-La señorita Li tiene razón, no podemos ignorar ese punto.

-Coordinador Satō, es leonino tomar imprudentemente una decisión sin saber los hechos.-¡Agh! Hasta su lenguaje extenso era odioso.

El silencio vuelve de nuevo a la sala, no era difícil ponerme un reporte o una sanción de una vez, aquí extendían todo para llegar a una fácil decisión, yo no lo pensaría dos veces.

-Por esta vez se salvó Kinomoto, pero no habrá una segunda vez, puede retirase a su hogar.

Tome mis cosas y me marche muy molesta de la oficina, habían armado un escándalo para nada y no logre mi objetivo, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por…

-Un gracias no me vendría mal.-...ese chico insoportable y estirado.

-A mí un perdón no me vendría mal.

-¿Perdón? ¡Pero si te he salvado de una sanción!

-Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Claramente necesitabas ayuda.

-No la necesito, no si quiero salir de aquí, ¿Acaso no comprendes? No quiero estudiar aquí, no tengo ganas ni deseos de permanecer en este colegio.

Bien, ahora que sabía lo que quería supongo que ya no me molestaría más, de camino a casa me quede pensando en aquel chico ¿Qué tipo de poder tenia para evitar que me sancionaran? No era nada lógico que un alumno común y corriente que defendiera a otro se librara de un castigo solo por su palabra _¿Quién era él?_

 _ **N/A: Lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el capitulo 1 de está historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco mucho por sus reviews, subiré el siguiente capitulo en una semana y l s leo en el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **ELISA LUCIA V 2016 : Muchas gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto, saludos.**_

 _ **meliandrade: Gracias por comentar, espero y sigas leyendo.**_

 _ **Emma: Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu review n.n**_

 _ **Ari-chan: Me da gusto que te haya interesado, ojala y sigas leyendo, gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sra Grandchester:Hasta ahora se ve una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Shaoran, agradezco tu opinion. Tenkius XD**_

 _ **Copalee: Gracias por darme tu opinion, espero seguir leyendote.**_


End file.
